When Life Hands You Lemons
by ournoisyhearts
Summary: Castiel wants to build a lemonade stand. Sam isn't one to say no. Sam/Castiel


**A/N: **What can I say? It's summer and I really like lemonade stands.

Sam's been back for exactly nine days, twelve hours and forty seven minutes when Castiel announces that he would like to build a lemonade stand.

"You mean build as in, with like, wood and nails and stuff?" Sam asks in disbelief, staring down at the much shorter man in confusion. Castiel nods, pursing his lips.

"I would like to refrain from using my angelic powers to assist us," he declares. Sam chokes back a laugh and lays a friendly hand on Castiel's shoulder, a small smile creeping up onto his face.

"Fine, okay. No powers. Just you, me, and a hammer," he responds and leads the way out of the motel room they are currently staying in. "Should we tell Dean?"

"Let this stay between us," Castiel decides after a moment, stopping in his tracks to look at Sam. "We must go to the hardware store, correct?"

"I- yeah," Sam answers after a beat of silence. "I'm pretty sure we have some tools stowed away in the trunk, so we just need to get wood and paint."

"Paint?" Castiel tilts his head to the side, questioning. "Why do we need paint?"

"Well, all lemonade stands need a name, right? We can use the paint to make a sign," Sam explains, shooting Castiel a sparkling grin as they resume their walking towards the Impala. "Where is Dean, anyway?"

"Ben has a soccer game," the angel replies hesitantly, looking down at the ground. To his credit, Sam doesn't even falter. He knows that just because he's back doesn't mean Dean's just going to drop the entire life he'd built in the months Sam was gone.

"So, hardware store," he mutters, throwing open the driver's side door and sliding in across the fine leather seat. "You wouldn't happen to know where there is one of those around here, would you?"

"I believe there is a Home Depot on the corner of East Street and 32nd," Castiel shuts his door on the passenger side as he speaks. Sam sticks the keys into the ignition and the car rumbles to life, the purr of the motor surrounding them.

"Alright, let's go build ourselves a lemonade stand," Sam looks over at Castiel and smiles, his face slightly flushed from the heat. Castiel just looks back at him for a moment before a small smile tugs at his own lips.

"Let's," he echoes.

"Sam," Castiel says after awhile. Sam stops hammering into the wood long enough to wipe the sweat from his brow and turn to Castiel.

"Yeah, Cas?"

Castiel looks away for a second, his head upturned to the bright afternoon sun. "Why are you doing this for me?"

He angles his face back over to Sam, taking in his heat flushed cheeks and the way his long hair curls and sticks to the back of his neck. The sun causes a glint in his warm hazel eyes, and the corners of his mouth are turned up into a cheeky grin, his dimples out showing in full force. _He's beautiful,_ Castiel thinks, turning his eyes away from Sam and back up at the sky.

"Because I want to?" Sam's tone is soft and pleasant, causing Castiel's stomach to flutter happily. "You're my friend. I'm glad you asked me to help you with this."

Sam's grin softens then, into something Castiel's only seen once or twice when something made Sam really and truly happy. It's a private smile, something completely different from his usual thousand watt grin, and Castiel can't help but feel slightly pleased that he brought this special smile out. He watches as Sam sets his hammer down and stands up slowly, brushing the dust off his jeans. He then proceeds to lift his arms up over his head, stretching the kinks out of his back and Castiel finds his eyes drawn the small patch of tanned skinned peeking out from under Sam's t-shirt. Sam looks over at him, the same lazy smile on his face as he lowers his arms.

"How about we take a break?" He suggests. Castiel nods and carefully lays down his own hammer (although he hadn't really even been using it), standing up from his spot in the dirt. He then follows Sam over to the curb and takes a seat beside him, leaving just enough space so that their shoulders are brushing.

"Are you thirsty?" He asks, staring out across the empty road. Sam leans back, his palms in the dirt and his face upturned towards the scorching sun. His eyes flutter closed and he sighs deeply, smile still in place.

"Nah, I'm good," he answers quietly, cracking open one eye to peer at Castiel. "So, do you know what you want to name our lemonade stand?"

Castiel smiles gently and shakes his head, secretly feeling proud inside when Sam calls it _their_ lemonade stand. His gaze settles on Sam's relaxed form, and feeling of calmness washes over him when Sam's knee knocks into his own. He looks up at Sam's face, where his eyes are now open and sparkling with curiosity.

"What?" Sam asks, straightening up from his sprawling position, his leg bumping Castiel's once again. This time, he doesn't move it away. Castiel looks down to where their bodies are touching and then back up to Sam's face, his eyes darting across Sam's slightly parted lips and heat flushed cheeks, and without a second thought he leans forward, covering Sam's mouth with his own.

Sam lets out a soft gasp of surprise, but soon his lips are moving against Castiel's, slow and sure. His hand comes up to cup the back of Castiel's neck, fingers catching in the end of his dark hair as Castiel's lips part, allowing Sam's tongue to tangle with his own. After awhile Sam pulls back, sucking in a deep breath. His hand remains on the angel's neck, thumb rubbing slow circles into the pale skin there.

"You know, we should probably get back to work-" he begins to say, but is silenced by another soft kiss from Castiel. Sam's eyes flutter closed as he presses into the other man, Castiel's hand hovering across his waist.

"Nonsense," Castiel murmurs after a few seconds, his forehead brushing against Sam's. "After all, you need to teach me how to make the lemonade first, don't you?"

**A/N: **So do I suck at schmoop or what? :P Can this even be considered schmoop? ..Oh well. REVIEW!


End file.
